True Feelings
by Smurf2005
Summary: Winry finds herself thinking about Ed and tells her grandma her feelings. Meanwhile, Ed and Al are having the same conversation. Will they ever reveal their true feelings to each other? EdxWinry. One Shot. Complete.


A/N: Hello all! Smurf2005 here with a brand new story! Cheer with me! (Cheers) Heh. So, yeah. This is a FMA story. I have been writing quite a few stories lately. This is the first one I have finished. I hope you enjoy this Ed and Winry story. The movie never happened. And it starts from Winry's POV, and then goes to Ed's, then third person.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist. _Hiromu Arakawa does. If I did, then Ed and Winry would be together.

Edit: Sorry my Author's Notes are a little scatterbrained. I was on the phone with my boyfriend when I was writing them, and he was distracting me. XD

* * *

True Feelings

It had been so long since I had seen Ed. I was starting to forget what his voice sounded like, but I could still picture his face in my mind. I missed him so much. I didn't know if he was getting enough to eat, if he was getting enough sleep. Was he taking care of his arm and leg? Is he still alive? Are they still searching for the Philosopher's Stone? Did they find it? All these questions kept going through my head. I was heading back from the store with some groceries when it started to rain. I stopped and looked up at the sky. I didn't think it was supposed to rain today, but the weather around here was unpredictable. I sighed as I continued on my way home. I was getting soaked, but I didn't care. As I walked home, I stopped by the Elric's old place. The rubble was still there from when Ed and Al burned their home down about ten years ago. I couldn't believe it had been that long already. Ed would be twenty two and Al would be twenty one. I stood there for a little longer before I continued on home.

I'm back!" I yelled, as I came inside the house.

"Winry? Where have you been? You're soaked! Go change before you catch cold!"

"Sorry Grandma. I didn't know it was going to rain…." I said, setting the bag down on the table.

I headed up to my room to change. I was lost in my thoughts again. All I could think about was Ed. I missed him. I was worried about him. It was only natural for me to feel that way about him. We had been friends forever. I had come to love him.

"Wait a minute," I said out loud. "I don't love Ed. Well, maybe in a platonic or sibling way, but not the other way."

I looked around my room and my eyes landed on the picture of Ed, Al and I. It was years since that picture was taken, but Ed hadn't changed much. Except maybe he had an arm and leg made out of automail and not flesh and bone. I walked over to the picture and picked it up. I stared at it for a couple more minutes before I put it down and changed. I knew I had to stop thinking about Ed and there was only one way that would help me; making automail. So, I headed downstairs to my work room.

When I got there, I couldn't do anything. I kept messing up on certain things. Ed kept popping into my head.

"Winry? What's wrong with you today?" Grandma asked.

"I don't know. I keep thinking about Ed. I don't know why," I said.

"You're probably in love with the boy," she said, looking over at me, smiling slightly.

"I don't love him. Maybe in a platonic way or something but not in any other way."

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?" Grandma asked.

I was quiet for a moment. Who was I trying to convince? As I said that Grandma, I felt like I was lying to myself. Even up in my room I felt like I was lying.

"Even if I was in love, it wouldn't matter. I would never be able to tell him. It has been a few years since we had last seen them. How I feel doesn't matter," I said, turning away from Grandma.

"It should matter. Your feelings are more important then you think. I think you should tell Ed the next time we see him."

"I don't think I can. What if he rejects me?" I asked.

"Then he rejects you. You are going to get hurt one way or another. No one is immune to pain. Remember that," Grandma said, leaving the work room.

No one was immune to pain, huh? Grandma was certainly right about that. Everyday I was away from Ed was a living hell for me. I wondered if Ed felt the same way about me….

* * *

A Few Weeks Later

"Hey Al. How long has it been since we had been home?" I asked.

"I don't know. A few years maybe," Al said.

"Do you think we should go home?"

"What's this all about, Brother?"

"Well, you got your body back and I got my arm and leg back. Don't you think we should show Winry?" I asked.

"Ed, do you love Winry?" Al asked me.

I felt my face turn red and I turned away from him to hide it.

"No. I don't love Winry. What are you talking about Al?" I asked.

I turned to look at Al, and he had a smug look on his face. Damn him. Damn him and his smug smile.

"Do you have to smile like that?" I asked him.

"Come on, Brother! Admit it! Admit you love Winry!" Al said.

"I don't love Winry!" I said again, starting to get irritated with my younger brother.

"Ed, I hear you say Winry's name in your sleep. And I found all those letters you wrote to her, but never sent."

My face paled. He read the letters? Oh shit! He wasn't supposed to read those! Those were private!

"Al! You weren't supposed to read those! Those were for Winry!" I said.

"But Brother, you never sent them. If those were for Winry, why do you still have them?"

Why did I still have them? I wrote them to send to her, but they got very mushy and didn't sound like me.

"I don't know. It's like… when I wrote to her, I started to get mushy. I'm not the type to get mushy."

"But, Ed. You need to tell Winry. If you don't, someone is bond to get her. She might already be taken. If you love her, you have to go tell her," Al said.

"Al, you don't understand! I don't love her!" I said.

"That's not what your letters say!" Al said. "When are you going to stop lying to yourself and tell her how you really feel?"

"I don't think she feels the same way about me. I can't tell her and have her reject me. I don't think I will be able to handle that," I said, sitting on a bench.

"I don't think she will reject you," Al said, sitting next to me. "I can tell she loves you, too. You need to sallow your pride and tell her. Nothing is going to come from just sitting here thinking about it."

I was thinking about what Al said. Maybe I should go back and tell her. The worst she could do was reject me, right? Well, maybe the worst was getting hit by the wrench. I hate that damn wrench.

"Ok, Al. Let's go home." I said, standing. "I think it's time I tell Winry how I felt."

Al stood and followed me down the street to the station.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Winry had finally realized her feelings for Ed. Her work was better. It seemed that admitting how she felt lit a fire inside of her. It seemed like every arm she worked on was for Ed. She had a special arm and leg set aside for him.

"Winry, I need you to go to town for me," her grandma said, popping her head into the work room.

Winry looked up from the arm she was working on.

"Ok, Grandma," Winry said.

She went upstairs to change. After she was done, she came back downstairs and her grandma told her what she needed. Winry headed to town. As she walked, she reveled in the warm weather. The sun felt good on her face.

As she headed to the store, she stopped. She saw the back of a head that she knew. There was no mistaking that braid. She rushed toward it, but there was a big rush of people, and by the time the people cleared, he was gone. Winry shook her head.

'I must be dreaming,' she thought. 'It's not the first time I thought I saw Ed.'

She sighed as she turned around to finish her errand.

Meanwhile, Ed was hiding behind a building with Al.

"Brother, what was that for? I think Winry saw us. We are to see her after all," Al was saying.

"Al, I don't want to talk to her here. I don't want all these people to see it."

"But Brother, you saw how sad she was! I know she misses you and you miss her!" Al said.

"Come on, Al. Let's head to Aunt Pinako's before Winry gets there," Ed said.

Ed and Al took all the back roads out of town. As they walked, they passed all the familiar places; the school, the river and the cemetery. Before they headed to Winry's they stopped by the ruin that was their house.

"I can't believe it has been ten years," Al said. "It just seems like yesterday that we were attempting to bring mom back."

"Yes. We have been through a lot, haven't we?" Ed asked.

Al nodded and they continued on their way to Winry's. When they got there, Winry wasn't back yet, but Pinako was happy to see them. She let them in and gave them some tea. They talked about what they had been doing since the last time they had been home.

After awhile, Winry came home. She didn't realize that Ed and Al were there at first. She only registered vaguely that they were there. When it finally clicked, she froze and turned around slowly.

"Ed…ward?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Hello Winry," Ed said, smiling back at her.

She looked over at Al. She smiled when she saw him.

"Al! You got your body back!" she said. "Then that must mean that you got your arm and leg back!" she added to Ed.

Ed smiled and pulled his shirt sleeve back to show flesh.

"I am so happy for you two!" Winry said.

"Hey, Winry? Can I talk to you for a moment," Ed asked.

"Yeah, sure! I wanted to talk to you, too," Winry said.

Ed got up and Winry followed him outside. They walked for awhile without talking. Ed stopped by the river and was quiet for a moment. He turned to look at Winry and he seemed to forget to breath. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. He gazed at her for a few minutes before Winry spoke.

"What did you want to talk about, Ed?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. Um, there is a reason we came home. Well, a couple reasons actually. The first reason was to show you that we got our bodies. The second reason was so that I could tell you how I felt about you. Winry, I love you. I have for a while now. Besides Al, you were the only other thing that kept me going."

Winry just stared at him. Her heart was beating really fast; she was surprised they couldn't hear it. A look of despair came over Ed's face as he watched Winry.

"Winry, please say something," Ed said.

Winry was quiet for a moment. Her eyes filled with tears and her face turned.

"Ed," she chocked out, "I love you, too!"

Ed's face split into a wide grin. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry Winry," he said. "I will never leave you again. I'm happy that you know my true feelings now."

Winry looked up at Ed. She hesitated for a moment before she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him.

"Good," she whispered. "I don't want you to leave."

She kissed him again and they walked back to the house, hand in hand.

The End

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? I think it turned out ok. I had a hard weekend. I'm ok now. Nothing to worry about. So anyways, I got my boyfriends picture in the mail. It was taken while he was in boot camp. I miss him, and I am talking to him now. Heh. Well, I really have nothing to say here, so, read and review. I accept constructive criticism, but please, NO FLAMES! I cry when I get flamed.


End file.
